Last Christmas
by Need-A-Hug.h
Summary: " Elle s'était déjà imaginé mille et une façons de dire au diagnosticien qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de passer cette soirée avec lui… Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il pouvait lui aussi prévoir quelque chose en ce soir de fête. " House et Cuddy, le soir de Noël.


**Hello !**

 **De retour avec un OS de Noël**

 **(Fallait-il vraiment le préciser avec un titre pareil ?).**

 **En espérant que je n'ai pas plongé dans le guimauve,**

 **je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Le froid s'était emparé de Princeton depuis le début de la semaine. La neige dissimulait déjà les trottoirs de la ville tandis que les routes restaient glissantes malgré le sel qui les recouvrait. Noël approchait à grands pas et les accidents se multipliaient. Dans son bureau, Cuddy ne pouvait s'empêcher de compter les jours. Pourtant, elle s'interdisait d'y penser. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard envoûtant de son diagnosticien, tous ses sens se mettaient en éveil. Son cerveau rejouait les scènes de l'an passé et son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'elle osait y repenser. Et il le savait. House pouvait déceler sa moindre faiblesse et savait en profiter. Elle essayait tant bien que mal d'effacer ces quelques instants de sa mémoire mais ils étaient comme ancrés dans son esprit. Et plus la date s'approchait, plus elle ressassait.

- _C'est joli, hein ?_

Depuis son bureau, elle observait la neige tombée sur les toits de la ville et elle se retourna brusquement quand cette voix masculine la sortie de ses pensées.

- _Bonjour Wilson, oui c'est plaisant_ , lui sourit-elle.

Elle pencha la tête, lui demandant implicitement la raison de sa venue. L'oncologue chercha ses mots un instant avant de planter son regard dans le sien.

- _Vous faites quelque chose demain soir ?_

Elle haussa les sourcils alors que son cœur rata un battement.

 _-Demain… le 24, le soir de Noël ?_

Il acquiesça. Quelque chose en elle voulait répondre qu'elle avait en effet rendez-vous avec le diagnosticien mais elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne rien dire. Ce rendez-vous n'existait pas. Elle ne devait pas le voir. Pas encore. Elle ne devait pas refaire la même erreur que l'année passée.

- _Je vous croyais Juif, James_ , railla-t-elle pour gagner du temps.

 _-Je le suis. Mais rien ne nous empêche de dîner. Histoire de ne pas être seul alors que tout le monde sera en famille._

Elle hocha légèrement la tête. Lui aussi souffrait de cette solitude. Lui et …

- _Et House ?_ demanda-t-elle.

- _Il ne pourra pas être là._

 _-Pourquoi ça ?_ demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

 _-Il a autre chose de prévu._

Elle n'osait pas y croire. Elle ne faisait que de se tourmenter pour un éventuel Noël dans les bras de House, pendant que celui-ci prévoyait « autre chose ». Elle se ressaisit quand elle remarqua le regard curieux de l'oncologue.

- _Merci de l'invitation James, j'y penserai !_

Il hocha la tête et la laissa seule. Elle cacha sa tête dans ses mains, honteuse. Elle s'était déjà imaginé mille et une façons de dire au diagnosticien qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de passer cette soirée avec lui… Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il pouvait lui aussi prévoir quelque chose en ce soir de fête.

o0oOo0o

L'hôpital était presque vide en ce 24 décembre. De nombreux patients avaient souhaité quitter l'hôpital pour rejoindre leur famille. De même pour les employés. A vrai dire, toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait dans l'établissement avaient un point commun avec elle. Ils étaient seuls. Elle secoua la tête et continua son chemin dans les couloirs. Saluant çà et là les médecins et infirmiers qu'elle croisait. Quand elle se rendit devant le bureau du diagnosticien elle évita de croiser son regard et ne le vit pas froncer les sourcils devant cette mine glaciale. Ses talons claquaient plus rapidement au sol et elle fut ravie de retrouver son bureau après sa ronde. Elle signa les derniers dossiers qui lui restaient. En cette fin d'année, elle avait travaillé deux fois plus pour boucler toutes les dernières affaires au sein de l'hôpital. Quand tout fut classé, elle enfila son long manteau et quitta son bureau.

- _Joyeux Noël Docteur Cuddy !_

Elle remercia d'un sourire Regina, l'infirmière qui devenait presque son assistante, et lui souhaita, à elle aussi, un bon réveillon. Cuddy continua sa course jusqu'au parking où elle s'installa dans sa voiture et fila jusqu'à chez elle.

o0oOo0o

Le ciel noir recouvrait entièrement la ville de Princeton et chaque foyer se préparait plus que jamais à l'ouverture des cadeaux. Cuddy venait à peine de finir sa journée. La fatigue se faisait ressentir mais pas question pour elle de se reposer, non. Elle avait rendez-vous chez Wilson ce soir. L'eau ruisselait sur son corps et une douce odeur de noix de coco chatouillait ses narines. Elle s'enroula ensuite dans une serviette avant d'enfiler sa robe rouge qui suivait parfaitement les courbes de son corps. Le col bateau laissait ses épaules dénudées et son chignon dégageait sa nuque mais laissait néanmoins quelques boucles habiller son visage. Sa robe glissait le long de ses jambes et s'arrêtait sur le sol. Elle enfila ensuite ses escarpins noirs qui finissaient gracieusement la tenue. Elle terminait de se maquiller quand la sonnette retentit. Elle accourut et ouvrit doucement la porte.

- _Ravi de voir que vous ne m'avez pas oublié_ , siffla le diagnosticien en la détaillant de bas en haut.

- _House !?_

 _-Je m'attendais presque à vous voir en…_

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?_ Coupa-t-elle froidement.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir et sa présence la mettait mal à l'aise. Il leva un sourcil et pencha la tête quand elle croisa les bras.

 _-Vous avez oublié la grande tradition que vous avez instaurée l'an dernier ?_

Elle ferma les yeux et grimaça. Bien sûr qu'il était là pour ça, comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il ne viendrait pas ?

- _Vous avez dit à Wilson que vous étiez pris ce soir…_

 _-Et je le suis, avec vous_ , rajouta-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Il la bouscula légèrement pour rentrer dans la maison et elle le suivit rapidement jusqu'au salon après avoir refermé la porte.

- _Wilson m'attend._

House se retourna vers elle pour la dévisager.

- _Vous allez chez Wilson ? Dans cette tenue ?_

Elle mit ses poings sur ses hanches et lui lança un regard noir.

- _Je suis désolée House mais je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de discuter avec vous._

 _-Vous avez raison, pas la peine de discuter, passons directement dans la chambre_ , railla-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle leva la tête pour garder son regard dans le sien et quand il posa ses mains sur le mur derrière elle, elle déglutit difficilement.

- _Arrêtez ça, House._

Elle sentait son souffle chaud sur son visage et elle faillit défaillir quand elle vit ses pupilles dilatées.

- _Vous allez me faire croire que vous n'en avez pas envie ?_

 _-Là n'est pas la question…_

 _-Alors qu'elle est-elle ?_

- _Je veux plus. Je veux ce que vous refusez de m'offrir._

Elle le repoussa et se dirigea vers le couloir pour enfiler son manteau.

- _Hey Pretty Woman !_ Entendit-elle.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour cacher son sourire et se retourna pour se retrouver face à lui.

- _Vous connaissez ça, vous ?_ Se moqua-t-elle en ajustant son col.

- _Je ne porte pas aussi bien le costume que Richard Gere mais la robe de Julia Roberts vous sied à ravir._

Elle releva un peu plus la tête vers lui, réellement touchée par ce compliment plus que glorifiant. Elle le remercia d'un regard avant de resserrer la ceinture de son manteau autour de sa taille. Elle ne le vit pas se rapprocher et il lui souffla à l'oreille :

- _Vous m'aviez avoué votre attirance et je vous ai écouté._

- _Même si vous les aviez pris en compte le soir même, le lendemain tout était oublié._

Elle le repoussa légèrement, lui intimant de lui laisser son espace vital.

- _J'en ai profité_ , avoua-t-il.

- _Je ne vous en veux pas._

Il fronça les sourcils.

- _Pourtant vous agissez comme tel._

 _-Parce que je refuse de coucher avec vous ?_ Ricana-t-elle.

Lui, au contraire, ne semblait pas amuser. Il cherchait son regard et elle finit par prendre un air plus sérieux.

- _J'essaye de garder mes distances_ , soupira-t-elle difficilement.

- _Pourquoi ?_

 _-Parce que peu importe où nous sommes, vous captez toujours mon attention. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de votre grande gueule_ , commença-t-elle en lui jetant un regard lourd de sens, _ou tout simplement à cause de notre passé, mais j'ai essayé de construire une barrière entre vous et moi… Et là, je suis en train de tout démolir…_

Elle se passa une main sur le front, gênée et las.

- _Est-ce réellement une mauvaise chose ?_ Osa-t-il demandé.

- _Bien sûr que oui. L'année dernière j'ai été assez idiote pour y croire…_

Elle s'arrêta quand elle replongea son regard dans le sien. House l'écoutait avec attention.

- _Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que si aujourd'hui encore vous m'embrassiez… Je vous laisserais faire. Parce que je suis complètement accro à…_

Il captura ses lèvres, l'empêchant même de finir sa phrase. Il plaça ses mains autour de sa taille et se pressa contre elle, cherchant un contact optimal.

- _C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir_ , souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

Il glissa son nez dans son cou et la caressa du bout des lèvres. Elle caressait sa nuque, plantant même quelquefois ses ongles dans sa peau. Quand il reprit possession de ses lèvres, elle attrapa sa veste et le tira avec elle dans la chambre.

- _Tu n'as plus peur que je te laisse ?_ demanda-t-il en croisant son regard.

 _-Si._

Il fronça les sourcils en se décollant à peine de son corps et elle lui sourit en haussant les épaules.

- _Mais j'ai toute la nuit pour te convaincre de ne pas le faire_ , souffla-t-elle en lui volant un nouveau baiser.

0o0o0o0o0

Dans un appartement quelques rues plus loin, -et quelques heures plus tard- l'oncologue reposait son téléphone sur la table devant lui et soupira. Etait-ce un retard ? Un oubli ? Rien de cela n'était dans les habitudes de la Doyenne. Il regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre quand, enfin, trois coups furent frappés à la porte.

- _J'ai bien cru que vous ne viendriez plus…_ commença-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

- _Désolée… J'ai été légèrement retardée._

Il eut à peine le temps de froncer les sourcils que déjà Cuddy reprit :

- _Et vous m'excuserez James, mais j'ai ramené un invité…_

Elle attrapa la main du diagnosticien et l'entraîna à l'intérieur quand Wilson se décala en un sourire en reconnaissant son collègue et ami.

- _Tu es venu finalement ?_

 _-Elle m'a convaincu_ , finit-il en lançant un regard à sa complice.

Elle affichait un énorme sourire et accorda à peine un regard à leur hôte. Ce dernier dévia son regard sur leurs mains enlacées et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- _Vous…_

House lui fit signe de se taire avant de suivre sa belle vers le salon.

 _-Joyeux Noël Wilson_!

L'oncologue secoua la tête quand il vit le couple avancer main dans la main.

- _Joyeux Noël House._

* * *

 **Dîtes-moi qu'il n'y a pas d'inculte parmi vous**

 **et que vous visualisez toutes la sublime robe rouge de la Pretty Woman ?! (;**

 **Joyeux Noël à vous toutes !**

 **Ciaoo !**


End file.
